The Administrative Core is responsible for oversight as well as day-to-day administration of the International Center for Research in Complementary and Alternative Medicine (ICRC) focusing on traditional Chinese medicine and functional bowel disorders. Responsibilities for the Administrative Core, shared between the Center for Integrative Medicine at the University of Maryland, Baltimore and the Chinese University of Hong Kong, include support of day-to-day administration of the Program and coordination of all ICRC grant activities and synergies among the research projects and cores. In conjunction with the Executive Committee, the Administrative Core establishes priorities, manages and allocates resources; creates budgets; prepares reports; coordinates and provides oversight of the scientific activities of the Cores and research Projects; and facilitates long term planning. In addition, the Administrative Core facilitates the transition of the investigators to a competitive sustainable research group by fostering collaboration among ICRC investigators, and through establishment of training workshops, research symposia, and a Development and Feasibility Research Projects program.